Diary of a Wimpy Kid (online)
Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online is the original version of Diary of a Wimpy Kid that is found on Funbrain.com. It was first published in 2004, with new pages being added each day until 2005. The books are based on the online book were also written by Jeff Kinney as the online book was created to see what people though of it before considering releasing a published and printed book. The online version is based on the first six books in the series and has nearly 1,300 pages. The first artwork of the online book was made in 1998 and in 2004 Jeff Kinney uploaded it. Although he had made many strips, only a few made the cut in the main books. Differences Between the Online and the Book Series See here. External Links https://www.funbrain.com/books/diary-of-a-wimpy-kid/page/1 Synopsis (Work in Progress) September Day 1 A 7th grader named Greg Heffley is starting the school year. He starts the book by saying that he won't be writing his feelings in the diary and it's a journal not a diary, preferring to call it a journal instead. Greg says that Rodrick Heffley, his brother has to scrub toilets if he wrote in that diary, so Greg try's to be very careful with his diary. Greg then says that the only reason he agreed to get a journal was so when he becomes rich and famous, he'll give the diary to the reporters rather than answering questions about his childhood. He then reveals that it is his first day of middle school, and tells the reader that they better be careful when choosing a seat, because the teacher may say that your seats are permanent. Stuck with Chris Hosey in front of him and Lionel James behind him, Otha Harris came in late and almost sat to his right, but Greg stopped it from happening. Greg says that next time he's just going to sit down in the middle of a bunch of girls, but ponders his decision, saying girls are complicated. In homeroom, he got stuck with a teacher that had Rodrick a few years back. Day 2 Greg is woken up by Rodrick saying its his first day of middle school and he's late. Greg goes downstairs and gets his clothes on, but Frank catches Greg eating Cheerios at 3 AM. Greg tells him Rodrick tricked him. But Rodrick is asleep in his room and Greg says now Frank thought he was a idiot AND a liar. Day 3 Greg describes about that Alex Aruda and Larry Ziegel that are smart lids. He can only think of one kid who broke the last name rule and that's Peter Uteger, he was the smartest kid until 5th grade where the kids started giving him a hard time about how his initials sounded when you said them, Peter Uteger doesn't raise his hand at ALL, and is pretth much a C student. Greg's younger brother, Manny writes on Greg's door with a marker and his parents defend him. Rodrick stopped letting Greg sell chocolate bars for a school fundraiser. Greg also describes about Manny calling him "Bubby" and keeping that nickname for 5 years. Day 4 Greg finds a piece of cheese on the ground at the basketball court and thinks it might have dropped out of someone's sandwich. However Darnell Washington tripped and fell and brushed the Cheese with his Finger and started the Cheese Touch, eventually Abe Hall got the cheese touch and moved. The only way to protect yourself from the Cheese Touch is crossing your Fingers. Greg taped his fingers but ended up getting a D In handwriting. Day 5 Greg says about Frank waking up at 6 AM vacuuming. Frank sees the baddest teenager in their Neighborhood, Lenwood Heath. Greg described Lenwood's parents sent him off to military academy in Pennsylvania. The sun also goes through the sliding glass door and that's hard when Greg watches TV. Rowley from Ohio, says "Wanna come over to my house and Play?". Greg tries to become friends with Rowley when Greg's best friend, Ben moves to Piscataway. Day 6 Frank runs into Mr. Swann at church and Mr. Swann tells Frank all about Bishop Garrigan. However, Greg hates it cause it's all boys. Mr. Swann has 3 kids who are the same ages as the Heffley children, and Frank's carpool passes by their house every night. Day 7 Greg wakes up and think its still summer vacation. Day 8 Greg made Manny a bowl of cereal, and he put milk before the cereal, and Manny was bawling. Mom went down to the kitchen, and Greg told Susan what happened. Day 9 Greg wanted Christine Coolidge to be her lab partner, but she is paired up with someone else. Ronnie James was the fastest runner in the 7th grade. Day 10 Frank shows Greg some new stuff that he added on his civil war diorama in the basement. Greg mentions that Frank wants to work on the diorama for hours at a time, but Susan makes him watch rom-coms. Frank also tells Manny that he heard grunting noises in the workroom so he won't go there as well. Day 11 Greg sees Frank cleaning around the house, so he went to Rowley's. Greg says the reason why he hasn't been to Rowley's to spend the night for over a year is because they made up a secret language after seeing a corny movie. Day 12 Greg explains that last night, Rowley's sleepover is worse than the day Greg and Rowley made up their own secret language. Main Characters * Frank Heffley * Ann Heffley * Rodrick Heffley * Manny Heffley * Rowley Jefferson * Ben Fielders (Main Antagonist) * Greg Heffley Trivia * Many characters have different names than their series counterparts. * The book most likely takes place in New Jersey, since it says that Greg's best friend, Ben, is moving to Piscataway, which is a town that, in real life, is only in New Jersey. It also has Shop and Stop, later changed to Home Depot in the book, which means it is likely somewhere in the East Coast. However, both have been changed in the book. * As mentioned above, the book is basically a mashup of the first six books in the series, but draws mostly from the first three. * In this version, alcohol references are made, such as when Rodrick's party was discovered and shown in the picture taken by the camera that Rodrick was holding alcohol * There's a page where Jeff Kinney asked if the fans would like it to be adapted as book. * The online version shows more violence than the books * There are a total of 1285 pages. * Greg and Rowley are revealed to be in 7th grade. * Greg's birthday is in February (during the winter) instead of during the summer (in June). * The last scenes from the online version to have a big role in the books was the scenes with the Drummies! in Cabin Fever. Errors *When Mr. Underwood tells Greg he's paired up with Stinky, he calls him "Fregley" *On Day 2, after Greg says that his dad, Frank Heffley, went downstairs because Greg ate Cheerios at 3 am from a prank by Rodrick, in the sentence "I don't know which is worse, getting yelled at or having to see your father in his underwear.", it is said as " getting yelled at our having to see your father" *On page 26, there's a sentence that started with the word "Nobody", only it's spelled "Nodoby" *After Ann told Gramma where she got the tabloids, in the sentence "Mom found where Gramma was stashing the tabloids", the word "the" is spelt as "he" This is also happens on page 493. *On Day 34, St. Peters is referred as "Saint Patricks" *At the last sentence on page 257, the word "about" is spelled "aout" *On page 386, the dot (.) was next to “E” *Greg says “Pappy” on page 387 except Grampa/Grandpa *On page 608, the word bubble was pointing the wrong way. *On page 394,"words" is spelled "wordsl". *Page 875 and 876 both show a picture of Greg wearing his speedos and talking about he wished he hadn't weared it. *On page 36, Greg's speech bubble is facing the wrong way and is all the way at the top right corner *On page 906, Frank says "kind of". However, it is seen as "kindof" *On page 608, Fregley needs to use the bathroom But the speech bubble for the teacher is facing the wrong way. *On Page 70, "with her arms full" is written/typed twice before "of books" *On page 111, it says, "Let's just say I can't understood how George Washington ever got elected president." Understood should be changed to Understand. *On page 118, "trying" is spelled "strying". *On page 817, the "s" is directly to the right of the ",". *On page 819, "technically" is spelled "technicaly". *On page 822, "Fregley" is spelled "Fregly". This also happens on page 1007. Also, 1055-1058. 1211-1215, too. 1218 also. *On page 870, the skating kid is "Tyler Murphy", but on page 880, he is "Taylor Murphy". *On page 1122, the period is too faraway, like this . *On page 1129, Ben Fielders is known as Ben Fielder. Gallery Sissy.png Chimps.png LenwoodHeathOnlineBook.png GilesHuggleStoneOnlineBook.png|Giles and Greg doing the Invisible Chirag Joke PeterLynnOnline.png IsabellaOnline.png OnlineBookFatherShea.png SharonOnline.png MrsMancyOnline.png OnlineBook.png Ral.PNG BryceOnline.png Stevie-Online.jpg Linda and Gary-Online version.jpg Lori Matthews getting caught.png GregsFrontView.png hahahahaha.png YesIDo.png WhatIsThisTrash.PNG DearGod.PNG BTWILaughedMyButtOffWhenHeGotPoked.PNG YourPantsAreFallingDOWN.PNG DoYouLOVEIceCream.PNG xd.PNG NoUAint.PNG ).PNG sMOOCH.PNG WaterInArabic.PNG tAKEtHAT.PNG Ewe.PNG OOOHeGotInTrouble.PNG WHATDIDYOUSAY..PNG Mannysjokesnotmakingsense.png Now.PNG ThatIsTheWorstCoverEver.PNG OOF.PNG punchpunch.PNG TwistedWizard.png MarryIceCream.png WHO IS RODRICK.png ToiletPaperMummy.png WetToiletPaper.png Ann.png Sweeti.png RodrickScience.png trip.png Gregintentaencabezarelstand.png|Greg attempting an head-stand oneklutzymove.png DungeonsNDragons.png Collin Shock Lee.PNG NewYearEntry.png SpidermanUnderoos.png Beep.png Jazzercise.png Thethingthewomanssayingisweirdandisntinrodrickrules.png QuickQuestion.png GregDream.png HeCanFly.png Bmw.PNG SpeechTherapist.png Susancatchinggrandpasmoking.png Gregtryingonrodrickretainer.png BishopGarriganSpagUnion.png Closedmouth.jpg MaxSmedley.png CLONK.png TheDiaryTwins.png GameBoyOnline.png Ron-online version.jpg Susan in the Online book.jpg Dowd.PNG WackyDawgOnline.png heh.png Gregreadingwhatjusthappenedtomybody.png Deceptive.png Pee Mud.png Doplantssneeze.png Musak.png MrPeterRodrick.png Peter uteger.png Milky.png RedLob.png lelandhello.png REJECTED.png Rodrickseeinggregsembarassment.png Ninjagreg.png PaperFight.png MiddleSchoolYearbook.png NaturalSetting.png Smedleyparty.png henrichonline.png MANNYOPENINGPRESENT.png Gregconvincingmannyaboutblanket.png Mannythrowsit.png Gregreachinforit.png Greglandingonhive.png Frankjuympingin.png Frankchanginghismindaboutspagunion.png BestDayofaWimpyKidsLife.png TristaOnline.png Countryclubs.png TheEnd.png Greg Heffley Giant Sweater.png Ben and Greg sleep over.png Greg pelted with Orange Peels.png Greg and Principle Roy.png Manny's Christmas Haul.png Ben and Piper class.png Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online Man waking up.png Greg chasing Rowley with a stick.png Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online Jeff Kinney message.png Frank Heffley Loded Diper Van Online Version.png Manny Peach Allergy.png The Heffley boys watching an R rated movie.png Heffley Family Driving on Christmas Eve.png Greg Saying Hi To Santa.png Greg and Susan Eating Ice Cream.png Online trow your voice.png AndreaTrotter.png Car.PNG Cecil Warner.png References Category:Online Book Category:Jeff Kinney Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series Category:Books Category:Real Life Books